Here's to the Night
by iunctusproinfinito
Summary: A night between Jess and Rory.


Here's to the Night

Jess was wiping down tables in the diner after the evening rush when the phone rang. He sighed and put down the rag he was holding before heading behind the counter to pick up the phone.

"Luke's." said Jess into the receiver.

"Hey!" Jess smiled happily to himself when he heard her voice over the phone.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. Can you come over?" asked Rory

"Sure, I get off at 8. Why don't we do something then?" replied Jess.

"No…I meant now." Now Jess was surprised. What did Rory want that couldn't wait?

"Um…okay I'll be over soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Jess hung up the phone, intrigued.

"Luke, I'm going out!" He called to his uncle in the kitchen and hurried out the door before Luke could protest. It was cold outside and in his haste to leave the diner he hadn't thought to grab a coat. When he finally got to Rory's door he was shivering and you could see his breath in the cold winter air.

The door opened and Jess took in the sight of his girlfriend. She was slender with long brown hair and big shinning blue eyes that changed color with her mood. She smiled when she saw Jess and pulled him inside.

"Hey…"

Jess was cut off by Rory's mouth crashing onto his. He was stunned for a second, but he came to his senses and pulled her closer to him, his arms creeping around her body to hold her to him as tightly as possible. She ran her hands up his chest, savoring the feel of his muscles as they tensed, and cradled his face as she kissed him, before finally burying her fingers in his hair.

Rory ran her tongue across Jess' lower lip and bit on it slightly, causing Jess to moan softly. She took advantage of his open mouth and slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting the sharp contrast between his mouth, still cold from the walk to her house, and her own warm one. Jess began to move his hand up and down Rory's back, seeking out the spots that drove her crazy. Her back arched into him and she shuddered as he found one and teased it. Jess' hand moved farther down her back and found the small strip of skin exposed by her rising shirt. He ran his hand across it, savoring the feel of her soft skin. He continued kissing her as his hand moved gradually to her stomach, his fingers just barely skimming her skin, causing goose bumps to rise along her arms. His fingers moved over the sensitive skin next to her hip bone and Rory arched into him violently, breaking the kiss. Jess smirked smugly as he took in the sight of his out of breath girlfriend, proud of his effect on her.

"You alright?" he asked, slightly out of breath himself. Rory glared at him in response.

Not to be outdone Rory moved in, kissing him softly as she pushed him backwards until his back was against the door. She broke the kiss and placed light feathery kisses along his jaw line, down to the base of his neck. She ran her tongue across the sensitive skin there before sucking on it lightly. Jess gasped and tilted his head to the side to give her better access. His reaction encouraged Rory and she increased the pressure, even biting slightly. Jess closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Be…nice," Jess gasped between breaths.

Rory broke the kiss and moved up to his ear.

"I'm always nice," she whispered before gently taking his earlobe into her mouth.

Jess groaned. She was killing him. He pulled his ear away from her and switched their positions so quickly that Rory didn't have time to protest. He pressed her body up against the door and kissed her…hard. He moved his body as close to hers as he could, reveling in her warmth and softness. Rory quickly fell in to the kiss and melted into his embrace, allowing his weight and the door to hold her up. Jess ran his tongue across her lips and into her mouth, savoring the faint hint of coffee he could always taste when he kissed her.

Rory moved her hands slowly up his shirt, feeling his soft skin and the hardness of the muscles underneath. Jess tensed when he felt her touch and Rory gently traced the contours of his abs, moving downward slowly. Jess broke the kiss and looked into Rory's eyes. She gazed back and smiled smugly at him. He was just about to ask her what she was all smiley about when he felt a soft hand slip under the waist band of his boxers and move slowly across his stomach. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Rory moved her hand back up towards his face and cradled his cheek as she softly kissed him. She pulled away from him and gazed at him, smiling.

Suddenly Rory leaned forward and gave him a big sloppy lick on the cheek, before darting away from him, giggling. Jess stood there, shocked.

"Oh, that's it!" he yelled and chased after Rory.

Rory squealed and ran into the living room with Jess right behind her. She quickly put the couch in between her and Jess. No matter which way Jess moved, she moved in the opposite way, making it impossible for him to catch her. Confident in her safety, Rory stuck her tongue out at him, taunting.

"Nah, nah-nah, nah-nah, nah…Ah!"

Rory screamed as Jess jumped over the couch and tackled her into the soft cushions. Rory squirmed under Jess and tried to push him off of her as he pined her under the weight of his body, trying to get back at her.

"Jess! Ah! No! Jess don't! I'm sorry!" Rory yelled through her laughter.

"It's too late now! I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! Muahahaha!"

"But I don't have a dog! Jess!"

Jess managed to pin Rory's flailing arms to the couch and proceeded to lick her face from bottom to top, despite her protests.

"Ewwwwww! That's disgusting!"

"Haha, payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

During the exchange Rory had used a pillow from the couch to wipe all the Jess spit from her face. Now she used it to hit Jess…repeatedly. Jess laughed and grabbed the pillow from her, throwing it over the couch and out of reach. He propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at Rory, out of breath. She smiled happily up at him and her big blue eyes were sparkling brightly. Her chestnut hair was fanned out around her head like a brown halo, and at that moment Jess thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Rory moaned as Jess' lips crashed down on hers. He kissed her hard, almost desperate and she pulled him closer and kissed him back. She played with the tips of his hair before moving her hand up to run through the short strands. Jess in turn moved his hand up Rory's shirt, slowly inching upwards until he was tracing along the lower edge of her bra. He broke the kiss and moved down her neck, lavishing attention to every single inch of skin, before latching on to the skin right below her left ear. Rory sucked in her breath and grabbed a fist of his hair, keeping him in place.

Jess' hand moved down again and fingered the hem of her shirt. He moved away from Rory's neck and looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission. She smiled slightly and nodded, sitting up to help Jess slip her shirt smoothly over her heat. Rory lay back down and Jess stared at her, captivated by the sight of her smooth, untouched skin. He ran his hand up her side and leaned in so their cheeks were touching and Rory could feel his stubble lightly scratch her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Now it was Rory's turn to kiss Jess. She reached down to his shirt hem and tugged on it, insisting. He quickly sat up and pulled his shirt up and over his head before leaning back down. Both gasped as they felt the other's warm skin slid smoothly against their own. Jess moved so that he was kneeling with one leg between Rory and the couch and the other between her legs. Rory arched towards him, aching for contact. His hand moved constantly over her body, never staying at the same spot for more than a few seconds. She kissed down his neck, stopping to kiss the hollow above his collar bone. Jess groaned harshly and shifted the leg between Rory's higher until he was touching her. Rory gasped and unconsciously started moving against him. Jess' hand strayed up and he started to trace her bra, placing small kisses on her neck. Rory moved her hand down and along his waistband before slipping a finger underneath. Jess gasped harshly.

"Rory…" he warned.

Rory stopped him with a kiss.

"It's alright," she whispered. Jess didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself, but when she slipped another finger under his waistband he didn't particularly care.

Rory's fingers continued to slowly, teasingly move downward, causing Jess' breathing to quicken. She brought her hands back up and unbuttoned Jess' jeans to give herself more room to move. Rory looked up at Jess and gave him a long, sweet kiss before moving her hand back down his pants. Jess gasped at the first brush of her fingers against him. He kissed Rory quickly, urging her to keep going. Suddenly Rory closed her fist around him and moved it up and down his hard length. Jess groaned and laid his head on Rory's shoulder.

"You know…if you keep this up…I won't…be able…to stop," gasped Jess between groans as Rory's hand kept moving.

"I'm okay with that," was Rory's reply.

Rory kissed Jess and then moved down his neck. She took the sensitive skin at the base of his neck into her mouth and Jess was reeling.

"Oh God, Rory," he groaned. He was gone. He gave himself to her completely to do with whatever she willed. Rory continued to mover her hand up and down, amazed at how it grew and thickened. She marveled at the feel of him, his skin velvety soft, but underneath he was, well, hard.

Jess was kissing Rory's face, neck, chest, anything he could reach. He bit down on her neck, causing Rory to gasp, but Jess was desperate to transfer the fire in his veins to her before he exploded. Rory suddenly took her hand away and Jess groaned from the loss of contact. Rory smiled to herself and proceeded to tease him mercilessly. Her fingers danced around him, barely touching him until he was half crazy with desire. He growled softly and moved his hips, trying to get some friction, but Rory just smiled and shook her head.

"Do you want something, baby?" she whispered innocently.

Jess groaned. "Please, Rory." He begged, his voice cracking slightly.

Rory finally gave in and started to move her hand again. Jess moaned, overwhelmed by the feelings.

"Faster, Rory. Oh God, please, faster." Jess gasped into Rory's ear and then groaned as she complied. He lost control and his hips started moving in time with every stroke of her fist. He could hear Rory's labored breathing in his ear and it drove him even closer to the edge.

"Careful," gasped Jess. "I'm gonna…"

"Who say's that's not exactly what I want to happen?" replied Rory.

Jess kissed Rory hard then, but she never stopped and Jess kept getting closer and closer to the edge.

Rory broke the kiss and kissed his neck and ear.

"Come on, baby." She whispered.

And that was all he needed. He reached the edge and fell off it. Stars exploded behind his eyes and all he was aware of was her hand and her voice in his ear as he cried out in his climax.

After he had calmed down some he lifted his head from Rory's shoulder and looked into his girlfriend's smiling face.

"That was fun!" said Rory brightly.

Jess let out a strangled laugh. "Indeed it was."

"So…uh," started Rory, suddenly shy and self conscious.

"Yeah?"

"Did you…I mean did I… I mean did you, well, like it?" stuttered Rory, blushing furiously.

Jess chuckled, amazed that, even after everything that had happened, she still doubted herself.

"Um, okay, sorry," said Rory, hurt. She started to move away, but Jess stopped her and turned her head back to look at him.

"That's not why I was laughing. It was amazing, you were incredible, and I don't deserve you."

Rory blushed and shook her head. She kissed him softly.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jess froze, panicking. He had no idea what to do or say, but then he felt the rush of warmth that spread through him and the ache in his heart from her words, and he knew.

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well: here's to the nights we felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry, here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gone, I come too soon." __Eve 6 "Here's to the Night"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, I don't even own the title, or the quote, even though I wish I could claim them as my own. Those belong to the WB and Eve 6.

Reviews would be wonderful! I've never done one of these, let me know how I did. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Gracias!


End file.
